Twinkle Twinkle Stars
by Dangerpronek
Summary: Daphne's had a horrible day that seems endless, when she gets hurt and says it's the finale straw who will pull her out of it and make the worst day of her life, one of the best? Rated T. Summary stinks, just a short little one-shot I wrote when I was bored. Read and Review please!


**A/N: **So I was bored and wrote this short little oneshot Fraphne story but honestly, I wasn't going to publish it. It's not the greatest to say the least. But I thought what the heck! Might as well post it! :)

Read and Review pleaseee!

**Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars**

Daphne Blake walked down the halls of Crystal Cove High School. It was the middle of her senior year.

The seventeen year old redhead yawned before opening her locker attempting to neatly stack her heavy weight books inside. Before she could close the door the sound of tumbling books rang in her ear as the landed on her foot.

" Ow!" She cried in pain. Holding her foot and hopping up and down backwards before stepping into a bucket full of dirty mopping water.

"Ahh!" She squealed as she slid down the hall with the school kids staring.

Finally she came to a painful stop when hitting a brick wall and falling backwards into a tall heavy man who broke her fall.

"Jeepers..." Daphne sighed rubbing her sore head that had just met a brick wall.

"Daphne Blake!" The man snorted, pushing the redhead off of him causing her to hit the cold cement floor tile. Daphne looked up and gasped.

"Principle Leroy!" She shouted. The crowd of people staring and laughing at her. "I'm sorry! I didn't..I mean I..here let me help you up. " she said with guilt filling her tone. When she tried to stand up she realized the bucket was still stuck to her purple heel. She quickly slipped again and fell back on the hard floor. The laughs and whispers grew louder. Daphne's cheeks turned to a bright red.

The principle stood up on his own and dusted off his clothing.

"I'll see you in detention miss Blake." He commanded. Walking away from the scene. Daphne let out a deep sigh of frustration as she held in the tears that were ready to burst out.

"Daphne?" A familiar voice questioned from behind her. She was too ashamed to show her face. The person walked to the front. "Hey everyone there's nothing to see here, back off." The masculine voice said. And at once Daphne knew exactly who it was. "Daphne, what happened?" The blond senior Fred Jones asked, pulling the bucket off her foot and tossing it to the side.

"It's a long story.." She sighed, taking his outstretched hand.

"Come on, I'll take you home to get changed." He said, helping the blushing violet eye'd girl onto her feet.

"I can't Fred.." She murmured in an unhappy tone. "I have detention."

"You? Daphne Blake in detention? What for?" He asked, thinking the whole thing was a joke.

"I..never mind it's part of the long story." She mumbled.

"Okay Daph. You can tell the gang about it later when we head over to the old abandon farm." He said before giving her a friendly pat on the back before carrying on about his way. Daphne groaned under her breath. He'd just made what she called a 'classic Fred' move. Helpful and defensive for her and then back to his ow little world. He made great leader, she could say that from experience. He cared and loved the gang all the same.

Two hours later after detention Daphne was able to leave her ever so long detention. She walked to the parking lot where normally Fred and the rest if the gang were gathered around the van.

"You've got to be kidding me.." She mumbled under her breath. Scanning the parking lot once more to find any sign if them. Nothing. They gang must have gone to solve the case without her.

"I'll just call my mom then and ask her to pick me up!" She said in a cheerful tone, digging through her hand bag to find her phone. "Why won't you cut on!" She whined, pressing the button countless times. "Grrrr... Dead! How can you be dead already! I need a ride.." She whimpered.

With the sun setting and no sign of a ride anywhere anytime soon Daphne began the long walk to the old farm where the gang would be. Within thirty minutes she managed to get there.

"Hello! Guys? Guys are you in here? Freddy?" She called out hoping one if them would return her greeting. "Guys I'm not in the mood to joke!" She shouted after hearing things in the old barn shuffle around. "If you're scaring me I'll make you pay!"

Before she could say another word a ghostly figure flew from the ceiling of the barn down after her. "Ahh!" She screamed running as fast as her high heeled shoes could carry her. Daphne locked herself in the barn by accident, leaving her with no choice but to turn to the old ladder leading up to the opened second story of the barn. "Leave me alone!" She cried, after falling into a hay pile beside her. The ghost listened nothing of her warning and dove into the pile of hay after her. Daphne screamed at the top of lungs the only way out was the opened cut window in the barn and it was a good ways to hit the ground. Daphne continued to back up slowly, crawling through the hay. When suddenly she realized that she was no longer touching hay but the then air. Without anything to hold onto or time to think she slipped out of the hole falling nearly 12 feet to the ground.

"Daphne!" A voice screamed. She could hear it clearly but was in so much pain she didn't care who it was.

"Daphne are you okay?! Answer me Daph!"

Daphne's eyes fluttered open as she groaned in pain. She could barely feel her back anymore and her leg was in unbearable pain, along with her head. She could hear that it was Fred's worried voice. She felt his head rest on her chest to hear if her heart was still beating. Suddenly a wave of comfort calmed her down. As his voice became less stressed and more calming. "Freddy?" She managed to say through tears already beginning to pour through the pain. Her voice was barely above a whisper but Fred understood it clear.

"Hold on Daphne. You're going to be alright.." He smoothed causing her to smile slightly. She began to hurt in her stomach, but not because of the fall, it felt like butterflies. Millions of them. "I'm going to carry you over to safety..okay?" He said sounding choked up in his voice. She gently nodded her head. He slid his arms beneath her, scooping her up. The continuos comfort wrapped around her while in his muscular arms.

He walked into the fields and sat, still holding her carefully. "What hurts Daphne? What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the tears still steadily flowing down her cheeks.

"It's my leg Freddy... It hurts really bad." She sobbed. Quickly he rested her on his coat in the grass he laid for her and moved to her leg.

"Oh gosh Daphne, you scraped it bad" he said. "I think you should go to the hospital and get it checked out."

"No Fred! I just wanna stay here..I can't go on anymore!" She cried, throwing her head into her ands a beginning to sob harder and harder. Fred's heart broke to see her in such pain, though he got the sense it wasn't all about her physical pain.

He dropped on his knees and inched closer to her, wrapping one his arms around her giving her a comforting squeeze.

"Daphne.." He said softly. "Tell me what's bothering you.. I'm here for you and I'll help you do anything."

She snuffled then wiped away one side of her face full of tears. Fred took his large hand and gently wiped away the rest on her tear stained face. He had never seen her so upset before, inside it was killing him. More than just a way of friendship. He had this urge to scoop her into his arms again and kiss her, right then and there. He resisted it though and waited for her answer.

"Everything about me is bothering me Fred. I slept awful last night, due to the never ending nightmare marathon that ran in my head all night. I missed the bus, my car was out of gas. I failed my test today in math, and science! I slipped, got dirty mop water all over me and knocked over the principle. Everyone laughed at me and called me danger prone Daphne..and then I had detention, I overheard two popular guys call me names and talk behind my back when I came out. You guys left without me, my phone was dead! I walked here and then got chased by a ghost and fell out of the barn!" She said, tears again flooding her cheeks. Fred's heart broke for her. She was really having it rough, and no one had even noticed or took time to care for her. Not caring what she thought or anyone else thought he scooped her once more into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Daphne...you were just having a bad day. Everything will work out. I promise. You'll be okay.." He smooth. Running his hands through her lose curls in her red hair. She continued to cry until finally it was dark and she couldn't cry anymore. "I'm so sorry Daphne.." He whispered in her ear. Daphne's heart fluttered with joy to have him holding her like this. He was like the knight in shining armor she'd been missing all along.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay.." She replied innocently. Fred sighed in happiness of the moment. He laid back, lying on the ground still holding Daphne in the other arm.

"I should've seen you were hurting all this time...I should have done something to fix it.." He said. Daphne's eyes widened. First the moments of pure bliss while in his arms and now he was angry with himself for not standing up for her more.

They both looked up to sky and watched them as the sparkled wildly, and twinkled in their eyes. It was a moment of silence until Daphne spoke.

"Why would you feel that you would need to solve all of my problems Fred?" She asked curiously, feeling guilty of making him feel bad about himself. At the same moment both turned their heads to one another and looked into their eyes.

It took Fred moments to speak.

"Because Daphne, I guess I'm just now realizing that...I love you Daphne Blake.." He said softly, turning on his side and pressing his lips against hers.

Daphne's heart raced a million miles an hour. How could a day full of badness turn into the best night of her life?

She didn't hesitate to fall into kiss, the few brief moments of it was like a preview of heaven on earth for her. She didn't want the moment to end.

Wrapped her arms around his neck and when the kiss ended they stared into one another's eyes, in shock at what had just taken place. He said up on his knees, with her arms still around his neck. She looked up to him with a surprised look on her face.

"Daphne I-" he began, already stumbling nervously on his words. Daphne pulled him closer and smiled.

"I love you too Freddy Jones.." She admitted through a sweet whisper.

Fred's face felt warm as he could tell he was blushing and was thankful it was too dark for her to see.

"We better get home before the gang gets curious..I left them your house." He suggested. Daphne giggled and agreed it was best.

"Thank you Fred..for making everything better.."

THE END.


End file.
